The new mare in town
by I.Wish.I.could.be.Rainbow.Dash
Summary: summary unavailable. I don't know what to write.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I am writing a new book today and I finally hit 1000 words! Im so happy! Okay so hope yall like! Its my books so no charectars from the original show is going to be in it.**

* * *

MLP New mare in town

Prologue

"I am 16, I am a unicorn and some people say im very talented but I don't know how. I have 1 older brother, his name is Rainbow Blits, I also have a twin sister name Streetdance. My brother was adopted before I was born. He is 18." "We all moved from places to places because it seems that our family is not wanted and they want us in jail. So we always have different names but the one I usually use is Hip Pop we always use the names we have but different ID's

. My Mother seems to be a alicorn. My dad was captin of the royal guards but a guy named Shining Armor took it from him so he got super mad. So that is why we are wanted in jail."

Chapter 1

The new mare in school.

Well it looks like im a new mare in school… again. Looks like there is not that many people in this school but then when you walk inside here is thousands of ponies. What a High School! And I found out who and not to hang out with. First, there is the nerds, They all have pets as assistants. The girls nerds have braids and all of them have glasses.

Second, The Jocks. Seems like if I join that group I will be 2nd on the popularity list. Third, the designers, they make all the dresses. Especially for the Plastics, the Plastics are the most popular kids in this school but the meanest so what ever I do don't go near them. So it looks like im a Jock. My sister is in the Music group. My brother he is also a jock. "Well I got to go Hip Hop, my group waits for me!" My sister just leaves me. She has been in this school for over 1 year. I am the only one who keeps on moving. This time im the only new girl witch that is actually better than being the 5th new girl. "Sure go ahead, I don't care." I reply to my sister. Then I ask Rainbow Blits something " Blits, Where is the jock sign up place?" He looks at me, then he replies "Follow me." I do follow him.

But he doesn't really talk, As I sign up 3 girls walk up to me. "Who are you?" The first girls asked. "Im Hip Pop." Well I do reply but the other 2 girls don't seem to care except the 1st one. "Oh okay I was just wondering because I need a new assistant." The girls said. How am I supposed to work with her if I don't know her name! "Well, I would love to but I don't know your name." I say. "Oh! Im very sorry! My name is Penelope." Penelope said. "Oh well, I would be happy to be your assistant if I don't have a better thing to do in this school." I reply. "Well ok but there aren't that many good groups in this school." Penelope replies. As I walked away I realize that I didn't follow one of my rules: Stay away from plastics! So as I pass by all the group register places, I realize that I already registered! But I really didn't pay attention to that girl who was keeping up that stand. Umm I think her name was Flutters. BRING! BRING!

Well it looks like it is class time.

As I walk into the room I see so many ponies! There all separated in groups. Jocks with Jocks and Nerds with Nerds. Wow! That seems weird I guess.

Anyways I go and sit with the jocks. Well I should because I want to be a jock.

Then five minutes later miss perfect comes along and says " So are you in the Plastics or not?" she asked. "Well, I want to be a Jock because im not used to be in the most popular zone." I reply. "You made the worst choice you can ever make in your life." She says.

"Great! And when I fix it please come to me." Probably one of the things I should have never said. I think of random things in my head for a couple of minutes… that is until a guy named Dusk Shine walks in. He is so cute! I think to my self. What am I doing! I hate boys! But this one is different! I think to myself until Penelope goes besides him and kisses him. Great! He is with someone else! Wait until she see's my brother Rainbow Blits she will think he is so cute and then I will get Dusk Shine!

Oh yes, yes perfect plan! I get up to go talk to him. "Hi, Im Hip Pop and im new here, I was wondering if you can show me around?" I asked him my first question! AHHHHH! This is going to be aweome! "Sure, Im Dusk Shine. Oh but first you need a group to be in." He says to me and of course I reply. "Oh im in the jocks. What about you?" I ask. "Oh cool, im in jocks too." He replies.

My heart stops. IM GOING TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS HIM! I CAN SIT BESIDE HIM! Yep my heart started working again. "Are you okay?" he asked. I stop and reply. "Oh yea im perfectly fine."

Ugh what am I doing. Im stopping and playing over and over again because of a boy! Well now I know how to feel when you have a crush! Wow. I feels so weird. Wow, im totally not ready for this. Especially because of Penelope taking him away. Well not really taking him away but just bragging it in my face. I want to kill her so bad but I cant because im a street dancer and I don't like boys! I do not tell anyone about this! NO ONE!

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter!**

**~Annabella123~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I like to thank the people who reviewed to my story! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting the girls

Well as the month went by I met some really great people but the jocks tryout haven't begun yet.

2 weeks later….

"Attention students, the jock tryouts begin today at eleven thirty! So if you are trying out to be a jock it starts at eleven thirty! Thank you." That was the announcements. Wait, did she say Jock tryouts! OH MY GOD ITS ALREADY ELEVEN FIFTHTEEN! I GOT TO HURRY!

I think I ran so fast I hit someone in the shoulder. Ill apologise later. When I got there it was eleven twenty five. Phew, that was close, but at least I got there five minutes before. When I was walking on the field I bumped into a girl. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I say apologising way too much. "Oh no its okay im the one who bumped into you!" she replies. I look at her then I ask her a question, "What's your name?".

"My name is Page Turner" she replies

"What's your name?" she asked

"Im Hip Hop." I reply.

"Students get on the line!"

That's the couch calling so I just leave Page Turner and go.

When I get on the line I see my brother.

He doesn't seem to see me though. Wow, that is just way to upsetting! Even more upsetting because he is my brother!

As I am stretching, I see Dusk Shine. When I see him I fall down. He walks up to me.

"So, you were not kidding when you said you want to be a jock." He says.

"Why would I be kidding?" I ask

"Well some girls just say that but don't actually do it, so it meant that they just wanted to talk to me." He replies.

I stare at him in disbelieve.

"Yea, im sure so many girls did that." I say.

"Do you want me to name all of them?" he asked.

Of course…. NOT

"Oh, why wouldn't that be boring." I say.

He looks at me in a weird look.

"What?" I ask.

He just says "Nothing."

Well this is a little odd. First I fall for him and now I don't.

Cool! I don't have a crush anymore! At least I think I don't.

Then the couch comes up to us and says "Are you guys love birds or jocks?"

I'm the one to reply.

" Were jocks ma'am."

"You better be, or else you are off the field!"

"Yes ma'am." We both reply this time.

After tryouts it was lunch. I go to the cafeteria and grab some food.

Then I go and find a place to sit. I found an empty table and sit at it.

Then Dusk Shine and his friends go sit at that table with her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask

Dusk Shine replies.

"We all think you have a great chance of becoming a jock!

And all jocks stick with each other!"

"Well, I guess the paper does come out today." I reply,

And at a great moment! The couch of the jocks put up the paper in the cafeteria!

I get up and he first to see the paper!

I made it in the jocks!

I am so happy! Happier then I have ever been for 6 years!

Then Dusk shine walks up to me and congratulates me.

So does the rest of the jocks.

As the other jocks left I went to the washroom.

When I was in the washroom, Penelope was there.

"So have you found a club yet?" she asked

" Actually I have, the Jocks." I reply

" So you clearly don't want to be first in the popularity list, you want to be second!" She says

I just stand there and look at her very odd.

"What, it's the truth you know!"

"Yea, I know. But I'm not a snotty rich girl like you are."

" What did you just call me?!"

"Snotty rich girl, problem?"

"Actually, there is! How could Dusk Shine be friends with you!"

Oh no she didn't!

"Hey! You listen up! I am here because I have a bg problem in this world and you don't seem to care!

If you knew who I am you wouldn't be so mean to me!"

I yell at her.

When I walk out I see this girl getting bullied.

I go up there and tell those Jocks to let me handle this.

I told the girl to follow me into an other washroom.

"Why did you help me?" The girl asked

"I couldn't just let you get bullied like that."

" Well, thank you."

" Your welcome, Oh and I didn't seem to catch your name."

"My name is Flutters, leader of the animal center group."

"Cool, I'm Hip Pop, a member of the jocks."

"That's why the jocks listened to you!"

"Hey, your catching p really quick!"

She giggles.

"Your going to get out of here, crying."

"Why?"

"I told them that I would beat you up."

" Good point."

As we walk out she fake cries.

The other Jock members didn't seem to notice.

I also became really good friends with Flutters and

Page Turner!  
And I like it like that!

* * *

**I hope u all liked the chapter!**

**~Annabella123~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Today ** **I am posting a new chapter! I am going to be trying to post a new chapter everyday! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The backups

It has been 2 weeks since Penelope talked to me in the girls washroom.

The only thing that bothers me is the 2 girls following her, like who are they?

"Hey guys!" I yell at my new two friends, Flutters and Page Turner. I don't know how me and page turner became friends, I just talked to her for a minute.

"Hey Hip Pop!" They both yell at me. Now its time to ask that question!

"Do you guys know those two girls who always follows Penelope?"

They turn to each others faces, then mine.

"Yea, The first one is Princess Luna, she was supposed to be over 1000 years old like Celestia, but she turned into Nightmare Moon and got locked in the moon. The second one is Princess Cadence, she is as old as Penelope, but she lives in the Crystal Empire because her mom is the queen of the crystal ponies." Both of them said one sentence.

"Wow, That is a lot of information!" I say.

Then when the bell rings I get to class and sit where the jocks are.

And at the worst moment too.

"Oh, isn't it little miss jock!"

"Penelope, what are you doing here?"

"Sitting at the jock seats until the teacher gets here."

Great, An other 10 minutes until she gets here! Now I have to sit with little miss perfect until she gets here!

10 minutes later…

"Class, take your seats."

Thank you!

"Miss. Grande"

"What do you want know Penelope!"

"I want to move the Plastics seats."

"No, your seats are perfectly fine!"

"Fineeee."

Phew! I would have been food for Penelope!

Looks like a teacher saved the day!

When class was over I went to the music room to say Hi

To my sister.

"Hey Breakdance."

"Oh, Hip Pop, I didn't know you were still here."

"Mom is still here!"

"Hmm good point."

"Ugh, Listen mom is still here and so I'm still here, haven't

You seen me around the house?"

"No."

I look at her. Then I walk away.

As I walk in the hallways I see Cadence and Luna, But where is Penelope?

I never met those two before, but I better not, what if there even worse then Penelope.

I walk outside to the fields to practice.

Then I see a shadow…

"Hello, anyone there?"

At that moment, the shadow disappears!

"Maybe just my imaginary." I say to myself.

When I finished practicing, I finally catch up with Flutters and Page Turner.

"Hey guys!"

"Whats up Hip Pop?" Page Turner says.

"Nothing really, I'm just standing here talking to you guys!"

"Hmm If People go through that route they can get to the parking lot easly!" Said Flutters not even paying any attention.

"She is making new routes for the school."

"Ah."

"Did you know there is actually more than 5 girl washrooms!"

"Wow, actually I didn't thanks for letting me know Page Turner."

"No problem!"

"Flutters, wanna catch lunch?" I say to her. She will reply if she was paying attention that time.

"Lunch! I completely forgot! I found a new route to the cafeteria! C'mon we cant get crouded!" says Flutters pulling us from our arms.

"Flutters! Why cant we go the normal way!" I say yelling at her.

"No way! Do you want a shortcut to get first in line and get a chocolate milk for once!" she replies yelling at me.

Once we got there no body was there. We were the first ones there.

"Wow, you were right! I finally get a chocolate milk!" Me and Page Turner says.

"C'mon, lets get our lunch!" says Flutters.

"Looks like you girls are the first ones here!" says the lunch lady

"Yep, we all wanted our lunch soo bad!" says Page Turner.

As we go and sit down some more people comes in and looks at us and says " How did youguys get here so fast?!"

"Magic!"

"No magic in school!"

"No! Not real magic! Just a secret way!" I say.

.Then they all walk away.

"I need to go and sit at the jock table! See you guys later!" I say

"Okay see you later!" They both yell at the same time.

I go to sit at the jock table. When I sit, The jocks are all playing football. I join them because I don't want to be the only jock who doesn't play, and anyways its super fun!

We play football as long as we can, then at 11:30 we sit down and eat ur lunch.

"Wow, that was super fun!" I say

"Yep, we all do that until 11:30!" says one of the jocks.

We all stop fooling around when Penelope and her followers come.

"What do you guys want?" asked one of the jocks.

"Hmm let me see, Where is Dusk Shine!?"

I reply to this one. " He is sick today."

"And how do you know?"

"He texted me this morning."

"Hmpf, he could have texted me that!"

She walks away super angry.

"Well, she woke up at the wrong side of the bed… again!"

I say

All the jocks start laughing so hard!

Penelope start squishing her juice that the bottle breaks and it spills.

"Ugh! My new dress!" she yells.

She looks at me so angrily and she goes to the girls washroom.

I look at Flutters and Page Turner. Then the bell rings.

Whoopee! Lunch is now over!

You hear a person yell that and everybody looks at him

. Wow, that is just so embarrassing!

When everybody is getting out of the cafeteria,

I go to talk to Page Turner and Flutters.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Hip Pop!"

"Is Flutters still getting routes for the school?"

"Actually yes, you know how you were almost late for jock tryouts?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well, she found a sortcut to get to the fields faster!"

"Oh that is so cool! Flutters you need to make me a map of those routes!"

"I know right!"

"Sure! I can do that!"

"Great! Does Page Turner know where the shortcut is to the fields? Practice is in 10 minutes!"

"Yea I know it c'mon follow me!"

"Okay!"

We ran so fast! Now I know the shortcut to the fields!

"Thanks Page Turner!"

"No problem!"

As all of the jocks are out on the field,

I do some stretches.

Then my Big Bro Blitz comes to me.

"Hey little sis."

"Whats up?"

" So you made it onto the jocks team huh."

"Yep, and im staying in this group no matter what!"  
"Cool."

He walks away.

What type of conversation was that?!

He comes, says hi, then leaves.

Wow, he really is annoying no matter what!

And that was how he was when mom and dad adopted him!

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review, follow and make your fav!  
~Annabella123~  
**


	4. Its a Authors Note

**Hi guys! Today I wont be able to post a new chapter because some events has happened today, I will try to post a new chapter tomorrow because I have nothing to do.**

**Thank you so much for the support you all have gave to this book!**

**~Annabella123~**


	5. Chapter 4 (The real one)

**Hey guys! I try to update everyday but I had to go to my cottage. I wright my story on documents so I finished chapter 4 :D**

**I also started Chapter 5. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The crossover

Its been super cool being in this school.

I've made three new friends so far!

(And usually when I move schools I get none!)

I walk up in the halls and Penelope comes up to me.

"You need to be in my group." She says

"It would be perfect!" Cadence blurted out.

"Thee are perfect for this type of group." Luna said.

"Luna, wrong voice!" Penelope told her.

"Oops sorry." Luna sais

"Listen Penelope, even if I even do join you what will I do with the Jocks? Abandon them!" I say to Penelope.

"What! No. Your just going to sit with us for a little time."

She says.

I try to open my mouth… but she speaks again.

"And before you know it, you will be a plastic!"

That is when I look at her and say

"Let me do something first… then ill decide!

I run up to Flutters and Page Turner.

"Guys, Penelope just asked me to be a plastic."

They look at me, I look at them.

"Great choice for coming to us, please do follow me!

So on the right you see the best people you can meet and the worst. On the best is… Us, we never let you down!

Then, there is the worst… The Plastics, meanest mares around, they are the worst to me because…

They ruined my thirteenth birthday party."

Page Turner pretended to be a news reporter.

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying pretend to be a plastic and tell us everything they do!"

"What if I get caught?"

"Then your life is ruined."

"You are just scary!"

"Why, thank you… I have been practicing."

Flutters and I look at Page Turner.

"What?"

I go to the plastics.

"Fine, I'll join your group, but I still am a jock, so I sit with the jocks."

"Fine, so now that you're a plastic, you need to learn how to be a plastic." Penelope says

"Why don't we go to my house, you guys have never been there before." Luna says.

"Hmmm, great idea! We can finally see if you really are rich!" says Penelope.

"Ummm, haven't I told you, I'm sisters with Princess Celestia." Luna marks.

They both stare at Luna.

"You never told us that." Penelope says.

"Well, when I was going to you kept on talking and talking that I forgot to tell you guys." Luna said.

"Hmpf you are just jealous that I am the leader of the Plastics!"

"Excuse me! I am more famous then you! Barely anyone knows you!"

"Oh you want to go? I can take you right now!"

"I will banish you to the moon!"

"You wouldn't do that!"

"No I wouldn't… I would!"

"That's it its on!"

"Fine!"

"Tomorrow after school! At your place!"

"Bring all the backup you can!"

Luna's POV

After that fight I ran to my castle to tell Celestia.

"Tia! Emergency!" I yell at her.

"Luna? What is it?"

"Well, I told Penelope that im sisters with you and she wants to fight because she thinks im jealous so now tomorrow after school she is coming here to fight her and she is going to have all the backup she can have so now I need all the backup I can have! Can you help me?"

"Luna, of course I will help you. I will send a letter to Twilight and her friends to get here immediately with the elements, and our guards can help."

Wow, I didn't think she would be so into this.

"Thanks Tia!"

"Anything for my sister!"

I smile at her and we hug.

The next day at school, I saw Penelope.

I go to her.

"Penelope, because of how rude you have been, I quit the plastics."

Hip Pop looks at me and says

"I agree with her, you guys are just way to mean,

Im helping Luna with the fight"

I look at her, and smile at her.

Penelope and Cadence walk away.

"Thank you."

"Hey, I never was actually going to join the plastics, I was just going to spy on them and tell Flutters and Page Turner what they were going to do."

"Wow, you are a clever one!"

"Thanks, c'mon lets go to Flutters and Page Turner."

"Okay."

We get to Flutters and Page Turner.

They both look at me.

"Uhh… Hip Pop, you really need to tell us why she is here!" Flutters said.

"She is the nice one, she got into a fight with Penelope and she quit the Plastics and so did I." Hip Pop said.

"YOU QUIT THE PLASTICS!?" Page Turner yelled at Hip Pop,

Hip Pop said "OH MY GOSH SHE IS THE NICE ONE SHE IS GOING TO FIGHT HER TODAY AT HER CASTLE!"

They seemed to shut up after that.

"We are sorry Luna." They both said.

"Its okay, I just need help to fight Penelope and Cadence."

After school we all went to my house.

"Tia! The fight is today!"

"At a great timing too! Twilight and her friends are here with the elements."

Hip Pops POV

Once I heard Twilight and her friends with the elements I freaked out in the inside.

"elements? You mean the elements of Harmony?!"

"Why, yes. You seem like a big reader. Do you want to be in my school for gifted students?" Celestia asked.

I look at her really excited.

"Why, a school for gifted Students! Why didn't you ask me to join Celestia?" we all hear a voice.

"Penelope!" we all yell

"Hehe you knew it was me from the start!"

"Thee are selfish, thee must take your selfish face away from this part of the castle!" Luna yelled.

"How are you supposed to take away… from a fight!...

You have the elements of Harmony!"

"Yes, my sister is friends with the keepers of them."

"That is not fair! You can not use that powerful of magic!"

"Penelope, you never said you cant have really powerful magic."

"Hmpf, I have even more powerful magic then!"

"You cant have more power then the elements or princesses of the Day or Night."

"Yes, I can!"

"Well then, you cant have more power then The princess of the Moon!"

"Really… I can, I'm a princess too!"

"Not a powerfull one like Celestia!"

.

Penelope looks scared and says

"The fight is still on!"

"Twilight, the elements."

"Cadence, the crystal Heart."

"Hey! The Crystal Heart is meant for hope, love and peace! Not war!" Celestia says.

" Sorry Celestia, Penelope forced me to bring it." Cadence says.

"Oh and…. Guards!"

"Penelope! What are you Princess of? Why are you even a princess!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Uhhhh… Im Princess Of war!"

To be continued…

* * *

**So I hope you all liked chapter 4! I'm going to try and finish chapter 5 so that I might get a little finished!**

**~Annabella123~**


	6. Its a Authors Note 2

**Hi everybody! I haven't been posting because I was at my cottage for the who weekend.**

**Luckily I did start writing chapter 5! :D**

**Sad news is im not completely finished it D:**

**So I would like 1 volunteer to be a co-owner of the book! :D :D**

**If you would like to be co-owner of this book please just PM me and ill see if I can lend one lucky person out there reading my book the job!**

**So that when im busy they can keep on writing it!**

**Thank you so much everybody!**

**Also I will not be able to post so you guys have 2 weeks to be co-owner!**

**I'm looking forward to have a co-owner!**

**Bye!**

**~Annabella123~**


	7. Chapter 5 (Real one)

**Hey Guys! So I know I said that I wouldn't be able to post an other chapter until I got a co-owner but I checked how many words I needed until 1000 and it was less then 200. So I decided to finish it. Here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The fight Continues.

"Penelope, there is no princess of war, if there was it would be Luna!" Celestia Shouted.

"I am the Princess of war, I can bring back all the villains you all defeated!"

"Including your precious Luna's Nightmare!"

"How do you know what my Nightmare is?!"

"I know because you were a Nightmare! Nightmare Moon!"

All the Ponies Gasp.

Twilight interrupts. "Then my friends and I can defeat Nightmare Moon and turn her back into Luna!"  
All the ponies agreed.

"Wait a minute… Cadence! Your on Penelope's side!" Twilight yelled.

"Not any more!" Cadence yell's.

"Cadence! But you have the crystal heart!"

"Its all you care about! That's why im out and joining My Sister in law!"

"Ugh! The fight is still going to be on! I will be back!"

Penelope run's away to get more armor.

"We are going to defend the kingdom of Canterlot." A guard says.

"We all have school though." I say

"Hmm… I am the Principal of your school but Penelope goes to your school too! Anyways Twilight, you and your friends are going to go to Luna Moon High School to help protect Them." Celestia says.

"Yes princess Celestia."

At school the next day…

"Rainbow.." I say.

"What up Hip Pop?"

"You want to tryout for the jocks?"

"Sure, im always in for a good game."

"Great! Follow me!"

I show Rainbow to the rest of the jocks. They all know her because of her element, Loyalty.

"Sure lil sis, we will let Rainbow in the group, especially if she has to protect you." Says my brother Blitz.

Wow, that was easy.  
"Looks like its Hip Pop and Rainbow Dash!" Penelope says.

"What do you want!"

"I want to know why Rainbow Dash is here."

"That is not your business." I say.

"Oh, is it to make sure I don't hurt you! Dought that your just here to learn!"

"Hey! Stop acting like a jerk or im really gonna show you what I can do without my element!" Rainbow dash yelled.

"Who cares! I had a even powerful thing on my side until you guys took her away with it!"

"Ay aye youghta!"

When Penelope walks away Rainbow Dash walks the other direction.

I run up to her and say

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my little cloud! I can dump this place if I want!"

I stay back… and I think..

Why is Rainbow acting like this?

Maybe just her being mad.

I walk away.

Twilights POV

Rainbow has been super strange!

She hasn't been loyal to us at all, she has been sitting on that cloud all day!

I'm going to talk to Celestia about this.

"Princess Celestia, may I ask a question?

"Of course Twilight! What do you need?"

"Rainbow Dash hasn't been loyal to us for the past 2 weeks, what does that mean?"

"It means that Discord is back and even more powerful then ever!"

I gasp.

''How is he back?!"

"No one knows. It must be a mystery to be solved."

"The fight! When was it planned?"

"It was planned for next week.. why?"

"Penelope probably wanted it next week so Discord can have time to make everyone opposite!"

Luna walks in and looks at her.

"I heard the whole thing."

"Luna! You were not supposed to be listening!" Clestia yelled.

"Tia! This is all your fault that Discord is back!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

As Luna and Celestia keep on fighting I walk away thinking…

Where could be discord be?

I walk up to Rainbow.

"Rainbow, we need to talk."

"Please, I have more then one thousand things to do instead of talking to you."

"Rainbow, this is serious."

"Ugh! You little needy egghead!"

"Rainbow! This is not you!"

"Oh, so your saying im not me?!"

"YES! YES I AM!"

Well then… if I'm not me… then GO!"

"I WILL!"

Luna POV

"Celestia, why did you tell Twilight about Discord before me?"

"Luna, my sweet sister, I told her before you so that you don't go around yelling at people."

I look at my sister.

"Really, your serious right?"

"Yes, I am Luna, and with Discord out there again this place is no longer safe, do not trust any pony not being them self."

"Yes Tia."

I walk away and think.

If Discord hits me with his powers will I turn back into Nightmare Moon?

Nah, never will happen.

I look up at Fluttershy helping with her animals.

I go to see how she Is doing.

"Hey Fluttershy, whats up?"

"Well, I just saw a cute little bunny hop out of a bush and it came to me!"

"Awww! That's so adorable!"

"Especially if it's a little bunny! Now I have a new friend for Angel!"

"I'm sure Angel would love to have a bunny friend around the cottage with her now!"

"Oh, I'm Sorry Luna! Its time to feed my animals!"

"No problem! Nice talking to you!"

"You too! See you later!"

"Bye!"

"Bye Luna!"

I watch Fluttershy fly away and I leave.

Penelope POV

"See that princess pony?"

"Yes, Princess Luna, One of my old Enemies!"

"She will be our last target!"

"Agreed."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I really do need a co-owner though so if you are interested for the** **job just Private Message me!**

**Thanks for reading hope you liked the chapter!**

**~Annabella123~**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The new new pony.

Luna POV

When I woke up this morning I was so confident!

Well I don't know for what...

I get to school and Rarity comes up to me saying that there is a new pony around here.

I look at her and say

"A new kid? Again?"

"Yes darling, it seems to be a guy though, so don't get close to him if he's cute. Penelope will snatch him right up!"

"Snatch who up Rarity?" Penelope asked barging in our conversation.

"No one." I say to Penelope.

"Oh I know who your talking about! The new boy! He is already mine."

"What about Dusk Shine darling?" Rarity asked.

"*sigh. He is too last year."

"Great, I know just the person who would want him." I say

"Oh, I didn't break up with him. I'm just dating two people know, and the rest of the boys in the school will be mine too."

"So your cheating on him." I ask

she replies.

"What! NO! Losers you guys don't know what love is!"

Penelope walks away.

I say to Rarity.

"Why is she even a princess?"

"Why you asking me darling?"

Penelope's POV

"Oh Discord! Its time for work!"

"I look like a pathetic pony!''

"Discord we have to do this. Or else we wont rule Equestria together!"

"Fine, what's my "new" name?"

"Shadow Hunter, but for short its Shadow."

"Oh! Love the name!"

"Great! Now what group will you be in Not mine."

"I will be in the jocks. I love the good workout."

"Perfect! One of our victims are in the jocks. You will go and get her out of there once and for all!"

Hip Pop POV

It's been two weeks since I seen Penelope around here, has she transferred to a new school? Probably not, she rules this school, And she would never leave it because of a stupid fight. I just need to find Twilight, so I can ask her what is wrong with Rainbow Dash, she isn't shoeing up at soccer practice.

"Penelope!" I say because I run into her.

"Oh if it isn't little miss perfection!"

"What do you want Penelope?"

" want you to meet my new boyfriend!"

"What about Duskshine?"

"Duh, im dumping him, he is way to last year."

"But he is the most popular guy in school."

"Whatever! He will be most popular after today!"

"Yea... okay Penelope, whatever you say."

I walk away, she looks at me while I walk away. Then I start too think. Why is she dumping Dusk Shine? Just for a guy named Shadow?

She must be out of her mind! I think I need a glass of water.

I go to get the glass of water and at that moment I find Twilight.

"Twilight!" I yell.

She looks at me and says what wrong?

"Is Rainbow okay? She has been skipping soccer practice." I say

She looks at me seriously, oh no... here comes serious talk.

"She is under a spell. Princess Celestia says that Discord is back and helping Penelope and he is wondering in this school." Twilight explains.

"So she was right about bringing back all of your arch enemies." I say looking at her, I look worried.

"Your correct, so we need to contact everypony who was on our side in the fight. Also don't go near Rainbow Dash, she may have Discord inside her." Twilight says to me.

I nod my head and go to warn the others. After we warned everybody we all stayed away from Rainbow and Penelope as far as possible.

Its lunch time, so I go to sit at the jocks table. Rainbow was sitting there and I stay on the other side at the table and as far away as possible from her.

Page Turner looks at me and I tell the jocks that ill be right back.

"Page Turner what is it?" I ask

She looks at me very worried.

"It seems Discord strikes again, Don't go near Rarity." she says

"Rarity got hit by Discord?! How?!"

"We don't know but the colour in her eyes are gone, also she isn't generous anymore." she says.

I look at her, and I turn around to go and sit back at the jock table.

Dusk Shine looks at me, he smiles at me, I smile at him back.

**That's it for today, the next chapter will be longer. I have a question? Who do you think should be couples?**

**I think Dusk Shine and Hip Pop, Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blits and Penelope and Discord.**

**Thanks for reading! Make your fav, follow and REVIEW!**

**Peace out**

**~Annabella123~**


	9. Authors Note

**Hello readers of The new mare in town, yes usually when I do a note its about a co-owner.**

**This time its real.**

**Hi, as you all know im . . .Dash, but I still wish you all can call me Annabella123.**

**I know I haven't posted a chapter since July or Augaust.(ik I spelt it wrong) but I might not be able to that often because school is on and also I have been writing a new story called: ****The Girl that changed everything**** so I was hoping you can check that out if your a Teen wolf fan. I do not own any of the books I fanfictioned.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day, and please review if you started school today.**


End file.
